Ganar a la Reina
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: ¿Dices que son hijos de un noble? Con más razón. Sus vidas serán valiosos sacrificios. Ahora, ¿cuál es más importante para ti? Una madre sabe. Luciano x Kallen, Naoto, Lelouch. Universo Alterno.


Notas: Este fic lo publiqué originalmente en mi cuenta de livejournal (mi username es leviantha-cross) con sus respectivos comentarios a penas modificados, por el cumpleaños de Luciano Bradley, que según información extraída de la novela de los Rounds, sería el 19 de abril. Desde el 2011 que tengo la costumbre, aunque me enteré tarde durante el 2010. Mis anteriores regalos fueron "Sed nobis", "Diferenciación" (Luciano x Anya), "Retraso" y "Nemo saltat sobrius" (Luciano x Suzaku. Si tengo una musa, ella es depraved bi), que están publicados aquí con la firma de **Dark Paper Moon**. Eso último para mis lectores anónimos que además de desconsiderados son descerebrados :D Ya ven cómo los quiero, encantos. En fin, volviendo a este texto.

La cronología está distorsionada porque la idea es que el ambiente _inspire_ esa sensación de mosaico roto a unir (yay, Sunset Swish) y el final es abierto justamente para mantener esa impotencia general.  
Los capítulos de cien palabras exactas eran un desafío personal. **Lena O.** deseaba mostrar que cada pedazo vale por sí mismo y es en cierto modo autoconclusivo, puesto que la longitud NO ES de ninguna manera sinónimo de calidad. No sé si llegué a esa meta tan ambiciosa pero si no es así, seguiré intentándolo.

_¿Por qué sigo escribiendo sobre Luci y en español?_  
*se encoge de hombros*  
**1) **Tenemos dinámica, aparentemente. Por el momento se me ocurre qué hacer con él, así que sigo adelante.  
**2) **El fandom lo odia/no le gusta y me ignora desde hace un tiempo considerable. Después de años he terminado por _odiar _al fandom (y la serie me inspiraba cierto desprecio desde el principio) as well y mantenerme en mi lugar es algo así como mi protesta. La verdad es que nunca entendí eso, la verdad. Soportas un montón de violencia que hasta te parece poética en su lugar meloso (desde violaciones entre Lelouch y Suzaku que supuestamente se aman) pero un par de palabras duras y algo racistas, una que otra muerte en batalla -que en la R1 se daban escenas así en _cada_ episodio- y ya estás _sensible_. Bah, no sé cómo pasaste la primer temporada, si realmente la miraste.  
**3) **Escribo en español porque me expreso mejor así y es como me siento _cómoda_, además de que _realmente dudo_ que con lo monopolizado del fandom (si no te gusta el Suzalulu, te jodes. Y si te gustan _ellos_ pero no la concepción _fluff _que la mayoría de las fangirls hace de ellos, te jodes un millón de veces por cada fic escrito que hay. Suerte con el desangramiento anal~), tuviera más lectores que ahora.  
*mira a las plantas rodadoras follando como solo ellas follan en el camino desierto*  
En fin. Me lo puedo permitir porque _total _no es mi único fandom, hago mi intento con originales y tengo más o menos una vida real.  
Y ya dije el año pasado que una excusa para beber _nunca _es mala.  
El motivo de que recordara el cumpleaños de Luci y no el de mi ex, por ejemplo, es que...el 19 es un número al que le dan vueltas muchas veces en _Dark tower_, saga de la que soy fanática. De hecho...mis fics de Code tienen _bastante _influencia de DT (_Que baje la oz_, ejem), ya que suelo imaginar la sociedad aristocrática de Britannia como la de Gilead, con los Rounds con un orgullo de pistoleros. A eso sumemos que Abril es el mes en el que acaban las vacaciones para mí, así que tenerlo marcado no fue difícil, sin contar que se me ocurrió a causa de esto convertirlo en un reto para intentar escribir algo diferente o especial sobre el personaje~

En Abril también es la Walpurgis night en Europa y en mi país, Samhain (Halloween), así que es un mes de viejos terrores, ideal para dar rienda suelta a los demonios internos. En eso pensaba yo cuando dí a luz mi pequeño homenaje. No piensen en este -ni en ninguno de mis trabajos de los últimos tres años- como muestras de devoción a Luciano, los Rounds o ningún personaje en concreto, sino como en mi soberana **protesta** a la mayoría del material disponible en fanfics y djs, que mató sin piedad mi amor por el fandom, dejándome sin embargo con estos deseos de seguir probando suerte con la escritura.

Eso es todo, muéranse, de preferencia cuando terminen de leer. Reviews no pido. En mi país tenemos este dicho: es al pedo, total. Googlea a ver qué significa, que no soy tu madre ni puedo decírtelo todo, gran zángano.

(Ya habrán adivinado por qué no dejo notas más seguido. Precisas ser más o menos amable con el ganado, como si no supieras en dónde termina el recorrido)

Ganar la Reina

**[1]**

_-¿Dices que son hijos de un noble? Con más razón. Sus vidas serán valiosos sacrificios. Ahora, ¿cuál es más importante para ti? Es decir, hasta las razas inferiores tienen preferencias, ¿no? Una madre sabe.-Luciano carga su arma. La mujer lo mira como si en medio del fuego, cubierta por sangre, barro y semen, no reconociera lo que ocurre, tras sus torpes palabras y lo inminente después de un forcejeo inútil._

_-¿Y bien?¿A cuál debería matar antes?¿El pequeño molesto?¿O el intento de revolucionario? Considérate con suerte. Si no te hubiera encontrado primero, los habrían llevado a los tres directamente al paredón._

**[2]**

A ninguno de los dos les gustan esas frívolas reuniones de la corte, pero ya va siendo tiempo desde la última vez que Luciano se mostró en una, efectivamente. Si mal no recuerda, desde que ella fue presentada en sociedad, ni más ni menos. ¿Dos o tres años antes?

Al ofrecerle su mano, más bien le ordena con filo en los dientes de discreta mueca fastidiada, que la tome. Y ella, ascendida recientemente a Caballero Doce, lo hace con altanería, arrugando la nariz, como siempre que tiene a Bradley cerca.

-¿Tan rápido has olvidado? Es por mí que estás aquí.

**[3]**

_-¡Deja a mi madre, monstruo!_

_El niño es (británico, sin duda) rápido. Luciano piensa que si no fuera porque inoportunamente ha lanzado esa amenaza (que va en serio, por su fiera expresión), lo habría tomado por sorpresa y la daga que escondía, se hubiera encajado en la parte descubierta de su garganta y no en el brazo que levanta para detenerlo._

_-¡Kal, no!_

_El mayor, que precedía la fuga quita las manos de su nuca y da un paso, luego un salto en dirección a Bradley. Pero no es suficiente. Por parte de ninguno._

_-¡Naoto, Kallen!_

_La mujer se desmorona._

**[4]**

Bradley la ha llevado por la pista con brusquedad, haciéndola girar, sujetándola con fuerza, quedando sus rostros muy cerca en muchas ocasiones, los ojos de ambos destellando como dos hojas afiladas que chocan.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza? ¿Prima?

Gino Weinberg, inclinándose e interrumpiéndolos al final de la melodía. Un idiota de varios, pero el único ahí con pelotas lo bastante imbéciles como para no darse cuenta de que acercarse con esas intenciones es solo suicida.

-No lo sé,Weinberg, ¿estás a la altura?

Ella muestra desdén hacia los dos pero el que siente por Luciano está pronunciado.

-Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

**[5]**

_El niño es rápido. Luciano más. Lidiar con los dos no es difícil. Reacción reflejo. Una de sus dagas vuela hacia el hermano mayor; con un par de balas es suficiente para deshacerse del menor._

_Aire congelado._

_Muertos._

_La madre aúlla y si Luciano no sintiera la sangre bajándole por un rasguño, aún tendría ganas de divertirse. Pero es un caballero. Apoya el boquete de su arma entre los labios de la mujer y luego recorre sus pechos con el cañón, hasta llegar a su coño húmedo. Dispara._

_(De ahí salieron los demonios)_

_-Niños..._

_Muere en sus brazos. Agradecida. Repugnante._

**[6]**

-Lady Kruszewski, confío en la información que nos ha facilitado acerca de los prototipos de la élite a la que pertenece. Lo que no termino de comprender es por qué se molesta en hacer esto directamente.

Mónica despierta del sueño inducido por drogas, oyendo por esa voz, no sabe si de hombre o mujer. Está esposada, con una venda en los ojos. Se siente estirar los labios, a medida que su mente toca el recuerdo.

-Marianne Vi Britania fue asesinada por la facción purista. Nunca los perdoné.

(silencio. No puede evitar preguntar, irritada)

-¿Eres al que llaman "el Az"?

**[7]**

_Iba a darse por satisfecho, a pesar del rasguño, el primero que le daban desde que era un soldado raso. Prendió un cigarrillo y se iba a sentar entre los escombros a ver cómo la nieve derretida se comía el pequeño incendio hasta que llegara su escuadrón, cuando escuchó ese sonido tan delicioso. El de la carne que no se resigna a morir._

_Su lujuria tenía un sexto sentido y lo siguió al no molestarse en revisar los otros dos cuerpos o cualquiera de los caídos antes del agridulce encuentro: el niño bañado en sangre. Sus ojos relucían fogosos._

**[8]**

-Todavía no creo que podamos confiar en lo que dice una perra de Britania.Y dejarla ir fue un error.

-Tamaki,cuida tus palabras. No sabes quién te oye aquí y sí quién tiene sangre mestiza.

-Inoue, las cosas solían ser diferentes.

-Piedad. No eres tú el que ha perdido a toda su familia.

-¡Con más razón! ¿Por qué no aprovechar los Southerns y tomar civiles?

-Zero está planeando algo más complejo.

-Lo sé. Pero quisiera que confiara más en nosotros. Quizás solo te escucha si...

-Eres desagradable.

-Ya has visto a su querida. Cuando estás en su posición, no puedes contenerte...

**[9]**

_Se había golpeado la cabeza al caer hacia atrás por las balas. De ahí la sangre que cubría su rostro. Bradley se sonrió, lamiendo las gotas que mancharon sus dedos. Usó una de sus dagas para rasgarle las ropas. Un chaleco antibalas. Moretones bajo los copos de nieve. Pero eso no fue lo que interesó a Luciano, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco de delicia. La promesa de unos senos erectos en el dolor le irguió el miembro que ya se había hundido excitado en la madre de la que sin duda era una niña._

_-Felicidades. Ahora te harás una mujer._

**[10]**

El Az de los Caballeros Negros se hace pasar por estudiante en Ashford y Milly lo sabe bien. Desconfiaría de cualquiera menos un británico. Por eso no es un impedimento para los encuentros en la sala de música.

-Me han dicho que te has ablandado. Que incluso dejaste ir a Kruszewski sin torturarla. Tengo que felicitarte por seguir mis órdenes y el espíritu de nuestra organización, finalmente.

-Ella trajo la información. Que desapareciera hubiera sido sospechoso, teniendo en cuenta la fecha del operativo. Júrame que su palabra vale.

-Con mi orden.

El profesor ciego de piano un revolucionario. Nadie adivinaría.

**[11]**

_¡Lord Waldstein! Debo solicitar su auspicio en estos asuntos que me aquejan profusamente. ¿Ha oído sobre esa niña a la que encontré en la batalla del Área Once? Si, esa misma. La hermana del terrorista. Ese que estaba tan jodido, permítamente la palabra, señor, como para dispararle a su propia familia y cometer suicidio. Me enfermé al presenciarlo. Hice lo que pude por mantenerla caliente y sobrevivió. Ahora me he enterado que es ni más ni menos que una Stadtfeld. ¡Mi prima! Nada me haría más feliz que encargarme yo mismo de su custodia. Si pudiera firmar esta insignificante forma..._

**[12]**

Gino no sabe cómo se las arregla para tomarla de la mano mientras que Mónica distrae a Bradley y así pasar por entre sus colegas. La servidumbre, entre tropiezos, le sonríe cómplice.

Pero lo ha planeado por meses. Desde que Bismarck la presentó.

-Por favor, no me odie por esto.-le pide ya en el balcón.-Necesitaba verla a solas en verdad. Su hermano se preocupa mucho porque nadie...

Gino se ve cortado antes por la frialdad de su expresión que por la dureza de sus palabras y algo dentro suyo se oprime cuando ella contesta:

-Ese bastardo no es mi hermano.

**[13]**

_Lord Stadtfeld escupió tres de sus dientes, cuidando no manchar la tenencia de Karen, ya dispuesta para que firmara con su mano sana. La otra estaba rota._

_El blanco de su ojo ensangrentado parpadeó con miedo pero días de ayuno hicieron lo suyo para que cediera su valor._

_-¿Qué harás con ella?-susurró al tenderle el documento, mientras que Luciano sonreía con lascivia, entusiasmado._

_-Enseñarle aún más. Necesitará todo mi apoyo. Acaba de perder a su padre._

_-Espera..._

_-Tío...¿crees que soy tan ingenuo como para dejarte ir? No puedes menos que jurar vengarte. He llegado hasta aquí porque no tomo riesgos._

**[14]**

-¡Lady Bradley, espere, por favor! No he terminado aún...escúcheme...¿un poco de vino?-Gino la sujeta del brazo y hace señas a uno de los sirvientes para que salga a ofrecerles un par de copas de contenido rojizo, oscurecido por las luces tenues afuera. Pensó que eso detendría también el gesto de desprecio arrugando la nariz de la muchacha, cuya actitud arisca hasta entonces le había parecido un grito de ayuda. ¿No te atacan los animales heridos aunque solo quieras sanarlos?-Insisto...hemos empezado mal. Si me dejara tratar de enmendarme...-pero es interrumpido por la palma de la chica, que impacta contra su mejilla.

**[15]**

_-¿Quién demonios eres?_

_Ya es obvio que no se trata de un niño pero eso no la convierte en una adorable niñita._

_-Prima, ¿es esa la manera de dirigirte a tu tutor?_

_Si las miradas mataran, el resultado de la visita habría tenido resultados satisfactorios para la diminuta fiera._

_-¿Dónde están...?-el dolor de cabeza le impidió terminar._

_Bradley se sonrió melosamente y se levantó para rodearla con los brazos._

_-Una bala entró y salió por tu cráneo. Deberías tener cuidado. Y es normal que estés confundida. Agradecemos tu estabilidad a los órganos generosamente donados por las causalidades en esta Área..._

**[16]**

La Bruja Inmortal que ha aparecido para salvarlo del padre de Suzaku es una luz que oscila con las sílabas pronunciadas en su mente: blanca, azul, amarilla, rosada. Palabras cínicas y afiladas. Otras de repente tan cálidas que le llenan a Lelouch los ojos de lágrimas: se parecen a las de su madre o Nunnally. A ninguna de las dos volverá a verlas. Por eso...

-Prometiste que aquí encontraría a mi Reina negra. ¡Solo hay cuerpos!

C.C. parece ponerse de pie dentro suyo y señalarle, para que lo vea luego por sí mismo. Aún respira y sangra.

-Es un Caballo.

**[17]**

_Kallen no es ignorante. Al contrario, es inteligente. No necesita escuchar la radio y mirar las noticias para sumar dos más en política, así que cuando se da la invasión está aterrada pero no sorprendida. Lo que no termina de comprender es..._

_-Naoto, ¿qué haces con mi cabello?_

_-Lo corto para que parezca el de un niño._

_-¿A los niños no los violan ni los matan?_

_Naoto hace una mueca, tijera en mano, levantando la misma mirada teñida en Britania hacia el espejo, antes de suspirar y retomar su labor._

_-En menor medida.-asegura y Kallen pone los ojos en blanco._

**[18]**

_Lelouch es (será) un rey sabio y oportunista. El muchacho es fuerte._

_-Tendrá que servir._

_Naoto repite el nombre de Kallen. Llama a su madre y maldice a su padre. Ama a su país con cada gota de sangre derramada en la nieve. Entonces..._

_-Mi Geass._

_-Creí que necesitabas años de afilar la sincronización del mismo para poder entregarlo._

_-La gente de esta tierra es diferente. Llámalos Nuevos Tipos de Humanos. Han nacido para hacer vibrar el Sakuradite y recibir Geasses. Como Suzaku._

_El corazón de Lelouch recibe una puntada._

_-Como Suzaku.-repite y C.C. no necesita mucho más para convencerlo._

**[19]**

_"No eres mi maldito hermano", es algo que Karen pronunciaría seguido durante el primer año con Bradley. La primera noche en su cuarto, con sábanas de seda que desgarró con sus uñas repentinamente largas, lo aulló arrojando la bandeja con su cena, que trajo la criada._

_La sopa manchó la cara de Luciano, que sin embargo, solo ensanchó su sonrisa al limpiarse con una servilleta, silbando ante el terror de su empleada, quitándose la chaqueta y pronto también desabrochándose la camisa, demandando con sequedad quedarse a solas con la niña._

_-Eso no es importante.-le aseguró, arrojándose sobre ella._

**[20]**

_-¿Dónde está mi hermanita? Es como yo pero...pequeñita...tiene usted que decirme..._

_Lelouch lo ha sedado y los poderes de la bruja aún no se liberan: esa es la orden del Geass, previa al traspase. C.C. lo reprendió antes de desaparecer._

_-No hubo otros sobrevivientes.-y es en verdad como matarlo, porque sus manos tiemblan, su cuerpo entero se sacude y caen ambos brazos a lados de su tronco, antes de que el dueño suelte un alarido._

_(Lelouch cree ver pasar en sus recuerdos a una niña de pelo rojo moribunda en brazos de un soldado pero desvanece sus suposiciones al respecto)_

**[21]**

_Karen trata de escapar. Para cuando tiene un plan, con la sangre ardiendo y los gritos que ya no deja salir por inútiles, el cabello le ha crecido y sus ojos están opacos, como las de una víctima en un campo de concentración._

_Por el sistema de ventilación llega a una habitación de piedra bajo los sótanos usados de depósitos. Debe ser una cámara de tortura. Allí hay un cuerpo comido por los gusanos. Bradley está allí, esperándola, con una copa de vino levantada._

_-Reunión familiar. ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No saludas a mi tío, tu padre, con una reverencia?_

**[22]**

_-Kallen, no estás muerta.-murmuró. Lo siguió repitiendo, mirándose al espejo, acariciándose el rostro, las mejillas, los párpados. El muchacho británico, que tendría su edad, lo había llevado a una de las casas evacuadas que no fueron afectadas por el fuego._

_Usó el estuche de maquillaje: delineador, sombra. Trabajó una hora hasta obtener el efecto deseado. Que no pareciera que hubo retoques, volviendo su apariencia más delicada en la fortaleza del porte. Tomó también un kimono rojo del armario, que rellenó a la altura del pecho con las vendas manchadas de sus heridas sanadas milagrosamente. Solo entonces se prestó como escucha._

**[23]**

-¿Quién es, Inoue?

Pero ya lo sabe y su corazón se detiene. Es casi una reunión a sus espaldas. Zero disimula que tiembla en su silla, pero Naoto lo huele. Se ha convertido en su perro.

-La Doceava de los de Asalto...

(Cabello rojo que enmudece los rasgos orientales solo evidentes para el ojo avezado)

-¡Quiero su nombre!-ruge.

-Karen Bradley. No hay más información disponible, es la segunda al mando después de Waldstein...Naoto, me lastimas.

La muñeca de Inoue cruje al quebrarse bajo sus guantes y Tamaki pone el grito en el cielo pero nada importa. Kallen no está muerta.

**[24]**

_Le rompió el camisón con un cuchillo y cuando intentó empujarlo, la golpeó en la cara, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y separarle las piernas para meterle los dedos en donde había empezado a sangrarle no solo una vez al mes, como...¿quién le prometió que así sería? Confusión. Definitivamente no pudo ser él._

_-Te has tomado mi broma demasiado en serio. ¡Bebe de mi vino, hermanita! Te ayudará a pasar un pedazo de esa carne putrefacta. Si lo haces obedientemente, no te castigaré echándote afuera en plena tormenta de nieve. Y volveré a contarte Caperucita Roja, con mis actuaciones especiales._

**[25]**

_Gino debe mirarla repetidas veces para convencerse de que es ella. Luce completamente diferente cuando se pone a los pies del Rey. Si no fuera por su seductora figura, hasta diría que por su dureza, es un hombre. Y de no ser por la tristeza que empapa su semblante, a pesar de la mueca cruel al dejarlo atrás, pronunciado el saludo cordial, él pensaría que está lejos, en edad y liga como para darle una oportunidad._

_Sin embargo, al fingir ser una enfermiza estudiante de Ashford para atrapar a Zero, convertirse por lo menos en su amigo no es irrisorio._

**[26]**

Gino quiere proteger a Karen. No encuentra las palabras correctas pero como es espontáneo y sincero, elige expresarse sin más y ver qué sucede. Lady Bradley, después de todo, es cortante y agresiva con los hombres, lo que a su ver enmascara el miedo hacia ellos. Gino ya ha decidido mostrarle que no todos son dementes como su hermano.

La calamidad no es el golpe que enrojece su mejilla, sino la herida de bala que le perfora el pecho en el balcón, cuando los terroristas abordan en pleno festejo, tras desarmar a la escasa guardia que no asiste al mismo.

**[27]**

_Se presenta con su nombre, pues no tardan en reconocerlo. Es una personalidad pública, a diferencia de Karen y Luciano, de quienes solo se oye el nombre y jamás una fotografía de ellos traspasa el escaso papeleo circulante que los confirma como servidores cercanos al Rey. La Rosa y el Vampiro de Britania, un dueto que no era un dueto desde que Karen recibiera su ascenso y plantara a Luciano con más aire de amante que de hermana._

_Gino pasa sus admiradoras de largo para saludarla con familiaridad. Ella parece lánguida si no ves el destello feroz de sus ojos._

**[28]**

La máscara de Lady Bradley cae al suelo cuando Gino colapsa, solo lamentando que su juramento no tuviera fundamentación práctica al final. Es una hermosa máscara de hielo que se derrite en lágrimas cándidas, que Gino se imaginó, con un poco de vergüenza, que ella dejaría escapar después de hacer el amor, apasionadamente.

No llegan a decirse grandes cosas pero sí a traspasarse dos mundos, intercambiándose con las miradas dolidas y desesperadas, lo que ha sido de ellos y la incertidumbre por lo que quedará después.

Gino trata de advertirle sobre el asesino que se descubre el rostro para encararla.

**[29]**

_Al sonar la campana, se quedan solos y tiene tiempo -solo necesita segundos- para lanzar su amenaza. Agarra a Gino por el cuello de la camisa y le roba el aire al presionar sus dedos contra la garganta del sorprendido Caballero Tres._

_-He estado trabajando en esto por meses. Jódeme, Weinberg, y haré que te arrepientas de haber puesto un pie en mi territorio._

_Llegó otra muchacha, Shirley, cuando Karen lo soltó bruscamente, sacándose un inhalador del bolsillo de la chaqueta y ofreciéndoselo a Gino, que tosía enrojecido e inclinado sobre la mesa de estudio en el reservado del jardín._

**[30]**

_Karen se echa el agua fría en la cabeza y usa servilletas bordadas para limpiarse los recesos de Bradley. Sangra. Clava uñas en sus muslos pero no siente dolor. El espejo capta su mirada. Se asoma a él como si fuese una bestia que ha demostrado no tener dientes antropófagos. Contemplación. Esa tarea devora su ser hasta que decide sujetarse los cabellos. Se los cortaría si Luciano le dejara algo que pudiera servir de arma en ese cuarto. Cuando termina, con el rostro limpio del maquillaje que nunca piensa usar, se susurra juramentos inentendibles hasta para ella._

_-Na...oh...no...ah..._

_(Un nombre)_

**[31]**

_Me alegra mucho, Lord Weinberg, que esté adaptándose tan bien a la vida que llevamos aquí en Ashford. Me encantaría que usted viniera a visitarnos en el Consejo Estudiantil. Estoy segura de que le caería muy bien Milly Ashford, su presidenta. Pero...no es de eso que quiero hablarle._

_Lo vi antes con Noah, el joven Bradley. Al igual que Milly, pertenece a una familia olvidada por la corte y es feliz aquí con un bajo perfil que le conviene, ya que está siempre enfermo._

_Solo quiero pedirle que por favor, no sea rudo con él. Es un chico muy delicado._

**[32]**

Karen ataca al intruso con toda su furia y el puño atravesaría su esternón, si este no estuviese instruído en la misma técnica que ella.

Es un pandemonium a su alrededor. Soldados con lanzas y hachas, pistolas con balas y rayos láser silbando por encima suyo, ofuscada como está en su batalla, luciendo aún temible por la sangre de Lord Weinberg que le quema las manos.

Entonces su oponente se quita la máscara de Caballero Negro.

Cada palabra envalentonada y sarcástica, cada amenaza fundamentada, se disuelven en algo que desconoce. Como mirarse a un espejo.

El intruso no quiere matarla.

**[33]**

_La última vez que fue a llevar su informe a Bismarck, se cruzó con Bradley en los pasillos hacia la sala de reunión. Sonrió y estuvo a punto de saludarlo con aire más amigable del usual. Entonces se encontró con una cuchilla apretada en su garganta y Luciano haciendo la mueca de una fiera enjaulada, a punto de ser liberada._

_-Ella ha vivido conmigo desde siempre, Weinberg. Tíratela y haré que te arrepientas de haber sacudido tu verga en mi territorio._

_(El último día de su vida, encontraría gracioso el hecho de que Karen insistiera con que no son hermanos)_

**[34]**

_Bradley reflexiona acerca de la sangre sucia que ha tomado como esclava. La que le ha durado más años._

_La corta y sangra, por supuesto, pero cuando las otras ruegan, lloran y se desmayan después de satisfacerlo, ella se deja hacer con horror, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, que es más fuerte de lo que parece y no es que luzca débil._

_Se sienta en su escritorio y coloca los pies sobre la espalda de otra muchacha desesperada y sin salida. Lee los informes sobre experimentos de sincronización en modelos de prototipo y se le ocurre una idea._

**[35]**

_Lo descubre después de que su madre muere, pasando de largo en un coma etílico. No es que le interesara de verdad esa perra débil, es solo que se encerró en una de sus habitaciones (¿De costura?¿O de música?) y buscando un escondite adecuado para evitar la golpiza que su padre le propinaría de todos modos, con más vehemencia por husmear, se cayó ese recetario casi nuevo con la foto de uno de sus tíos -el exonerado de las responsabilidades familiares por rebajar el nombre de los Bradley cruzándose con una raza inferior- performando el ritual de apareamiento con ella._

**[36]**

_Levántate, hermanita. Desde hoy tendrás clases sobre modales con una Institutriz del palacio real._

_Y a mí no me engañas, sé que recuerdas cómo leer y escribir...Si no te comportas con ella, la mataré y te encerraré con su cuerpo por una semana. Ese será tu único alimento, como cuando te rehusaste a coger con la niñita de hace un año. Por el momento suavizaré nuestros juegos privados y dejaré que tus heridas sean desinfectadas. Poco puede hacerse por tus cicatrices. Será mejor que no dejes que nadie las vea. No es como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto._

**[37]**

_Es una broma para lady Ennegram el tratar de desnudarla._

_-Nunca te vemos por aquí, en los baños compartidos y es una tradición que arrastramos desde las Amazonas._

_Nonette está con su voluptuosidad húmeda y exhibida, recién saliendo del agua perfumada._

_Dorothea pretende no estar allí. Anya prepara su cámara y capta cuando los hombros de la bata de Karen se mueven, revelando su piel por un instante, cubierta por el cuerpo de Nonette._

_Pero no puede estudiar la foto sino hasta más tarde, porque lady Bradley golpea a Ennegram y sumerge su cabeza en el agua con intenciones asesinas._

**[38]**

_Luciano la secuestró en su habitación del Cuartel después de su propio baile de bienvenida. La droga se disipaba cuando se encontró en la mesa de la casa que compartieron durante terribles años, destino interrumpido solo meses atrás._

_Karen forcejeó inútilmente. Piernas abiertas y correas de cuero en los muslos, una cadena forzándola contra el mantel._

_-Unos monitos me dieron la idea. Podrás evitarme pero no olvidarás que fuiste mía y si no vuelves tarde o temprano, al menos te dejaré otro recuerdo._

_Clavó un tenedor en la carne de su clítoris y se apresuró a empuñar un bisturí, relamiéndose._

**[39]**

_-¡Haré que te Bismarck te acuse de felonía, puta!_

_Mónica Kruszewski, desnuda y no tan mojada como Nonette Ennegram, que tose en el suelo, ya que la furia hace que el fuego recorra sus venas. Ha saltado contra Karen, con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero la Doceava Caballero la esquiva sin soltar el aliento y con una patada la hace resbalar para golpearse ruidosamente contra la mesa de jabones y cremas, que se rompen de inmediato, hiriéndole la piel._

_-¡Déjala!-exclama Nonette, en brazos de Dorothea, cuando Anya se prepara para intervenir con una pistola sónica._

**[40]**

Gino Weinberg creyó -aquella vez en la que alguien interrumpió su marcha hacia una entrevista con Schneizel, tapándole la boca y empujándolo hasta que quedaron detrás de unas armaduras de decoración legendaria, apretándole la garganta con un pequeño cuchillo- de que se trataba de la emboscada de un traidor. Luego le aferraron la entrepierna, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y boca abajo, mientras que desabrochaban, casi arrancándole su cinturón.

El atacante era más pequeño que él pero le costó relacionar los labios castos y apolíneos de Karen Bradley con esos tan hambrientos y dominantes que lo acallaron en la oscuridad.

**[41]**

_-La próxima vez no juegues si ya estás demasiado mayor como para soportar que te respondan, Ennegram._

_Karen Bradley infló el pecho con dignidad y dejó los baños para la élite._

_Dorothea rodeó a Nonette con una toalla. La Novena se aferró a ella y enterró presurosa el rostro en el hueco de su hombro desnudo. Las doncellas se atrevieron entonces a acercarse para paliar los daños con sus servicios._

_Mónica estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla para vengarse cuando Anya le mostró la foto que tomó de imprevisto y que les cortó el aliento a todas por igual._

**[42]**

_Karen lo soporta de buena gana. Prefiere eso a los sedantes que podrían interferir con su sincronización. Las cicatrices son gordas y deformes. Devoran como hambrientas serpientes sus pezones (Luciano los comió crudos, al igual que su clítoris), se trazan con grosería por su vientre plano (él la abrió y jugó con sus intestinos después de anestesiarla), enredándose en sus muslos (ponerle piercings y arrancarlos era un juego casero) y perdiéndose hacia sus pantorrillas._

_La novia de Frankenstein. Ella no puede tener una relación ni consigo misma. Tampoco es que nada de eso le interese, después de su supuesto hermano._

**[43]**

_Anya finalmente puede interceptarla, tras seguirla._

_-Si no hubiera tomado esta fotografía, Mónica te habría pedido una satisfacción. De no ser ella, hubiera sido Dorothea o yo misma._

_Karen palidece al ver la pantalla y hace amago de quitarle la computadora a Anya, que se la coloca tras la espalda._

_-¿Te violaron?_

_Karen crispa las manos, fulminándola con la mirada._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a...?_

_Anya no cambia su expresión._

_-Fue Lord Bradley, ¿verdad?_

_Karen enseña los dientes y se vuelve._

_-Aunque no haya sido él, no tienes que vivir así. Hay cirugías y en el palacio los médicos son discretos._

**[44]**

_No es que no me agrade, es solo que...no sé. Es de hecho, porque me gustas mucho. ¿No podemos...?_

_¿Es por tu hermano?_

_Hablemos._

_¡No te vayas!_

_¿No quieres al menos ir a mi cuarto?_

_Si se trata de lo que dirían...vayamos a la casa de campo de mis padres. La de aquí es la que menos usan. O dime de un país que quieras visitar. Desaparezcamos por unos días, ¿qué dices?_

_¡Espera!_

_¡Solo espera!_

_Todo esto es nuevo para mí también pero me encantaría hacerlo otra vez._

_¿Te he ofendido?_

_Karen, yo...¡por favor, vuelve!_

_No era mi intención, yo..._

**[45]**

Al hombre no le resulta dificultoso desarmarla y apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Karen se congela y estremece ante ese contacto que le rememoraría lo peor, de no ser por...la diferencia inexplicable que contiene. Los contornos del rostro que tiene ante sí, a centímetros de distancia, empiezan a despertarla antes que el beso mismo, que es el pacto de una bruja.

Él se separa para respirar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella siente tibieza en los propios y está sin palabra. Le llega la voz de Luciano desde alguna parte...

-¡KAREN!

Pero solo una escucha aún.

-Kallen...


End file.
